


Addiction

by owoforbois



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Fanfiction, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Parking, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoforbois/pseuds/owoforbois
Summary: David and Jake know eachother from their parent's conferences, and within the first time meeting eachother, David feels something he's never felt before.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains:  
> Homophobia  
> Drug usage  
> Making out  
> Injuries  
> Cursing  
> Straight forward BDE
> 
>  
> 
> This is a fic I did a while ago, and it bends canon, and I can't do accents. Enjoy!

That is what David wants. He wants to go and eat garbage food, drink bad alcohol, and fight whoever he wanted without being questioned. His parents got to a point that they just set down a few rules for him, which he could agree with. No sexual acts, be fair in fights, and come home alive by four a.m. He had agreed right away, but of course there was a catch. He had to participate in the meetings his parents had with other big businesses. He thought he could deal with that, he wasn't doing anything major or anything so it would be fine. That was until he actually went with his parents, dressed up in formal attire, having to wear a nice hat to cover his partially shaved head and long sleeved, and a high collared shirt to hide his tattoos.

Of course the meeting was with the Park family, another heavily wealthy family. It was something about putting the kids in public schools and whatnot, David didn't care, really. He was just there to show up, read his cards in a awfully fake formal voice, and then get out and free himself from the itchy confines of the suit. They got into the meeting room early, and so David just took the last chair, which happened to be closest to the door. He couldn't care, he was going to have to look at these people anyway so it might as well be faster. A cough from his father made him jump, which only then he noticed that he was slouching and had his head in his fist. "David, dear, be more formal. They're outside the door." "Then why don't they just fuckin' come in, then." His parents never specified that he had to have good attitude, and he was up for any loophole in the system he could get. His eyes gazed between the door and the chairs in front of him, what was taking them so long? He just wanted to get this over with and not see them for another two weeks. That was until the other family came in, all dressed up nicely and looking prestigious, except for the last boy that came in. His hair all disheveled, David could see a few twigs in his hair. His suit was loose, and he had the utmost annoyance and unwant on his face that it was almost funny.

Actually, it was funny. Very funny. So much so that David grinned with the quietest snicker. The boy shot him a glare across the other side of the table as he sat down, making a huff. They were sitting across from each other, which made this so much funnier. As soon as the meeting started, David reached his leg over to jab the other’s, which gained him a glare. His parents started on about how they would be better at communicating if they went to the same school; and would probably help them get to know each other and to not be so quiet or aggressive. When he saw Jake roll his eyes, he pulled his leg back. He didn't even know this kid's name, but he clearly didn't want to be here, so he decided he could be a distraction. "Mom-" He cut off them as they brought up how David should go to Jake's school, apparently that was his name. That suited him, if David was honest. He had to come up with something that would be serious, but not too much so that Jake wouldn't be the one that had to go with him. All eyes were on him, and if he was true, he felt oddly nervous. "There's a cut down my leg, I...” He felt Jake's eyes boring into his, he could tell what he was trying to do. At least everyone else was denser then him which worked out in their favour. "Jake, help him to the car." Jake's mom cared more than his own mom apparently, cause David's mom was gonna carry on the conversation. She slid his parent's card over to Jake, along with the car keychain. "Take him home, I've seen you patch up yourself before, you can handle it."

So that left David and Jake to rush outside, David being allowed to lean on Jake just to pretend that he couldn't walk well. Once they got outside, the Brit jerked himself away, he knew he was a bigger guy so it couldn't have been comfortable. "Jake, aye? Be a lad and drive?" All he got was a stare from Jake, and David spent several seconds trying to figure out why he didn't understand, he hadn't used several different words. Then it hit him, this Jake Park wanted him to be polite. He sighed, which only provoked Jake's eyebrow to turn up in question. "Please drive for me. The bitch hit me with glass." "Okay." David felt quiet anger welling up in him just due to the fact that he forced him to be polite, and then didn't even seem to care that he did correct himself. Also how Jake just looked absolutely uncaring constantly, it drove him crazy; in a weird-nice kind of way. He forced himself to brush it off even as much that he didn't want to and just get into the goddamn car. It felt like ages for them to finally get to the King's house, and finally David was actually slightly limping so there was several reluctant movements until they could walk. Jake steadied them and guided David on how to have one arm over his shoulders and use his own to hold David's waist, which was very unpleasant. First of all, they were two men, and it could ruin David's tough reputation. He was pretty much horrified when he stopped going out with girls because then it hit him that he didn't even love girls, and that being with a man would get him kicked out. But... Jake was cute, and very calm, it was... Relaxing. Something he hadn't felt for a long while.

The night was spent as the parents took it upon themselves to just have a night for them, which was appreciated for the two. They'd gotten the wound cleaned out and wrapped up thankfully, and whilst they were sitting on the porch with a Polaroid camera it started dying off to just a sting. It was obvious for Jake's distaste to more fancy things, so David got them into the car and went to Wal-Mart to buy some poor ass quality wine, and then took them out to the forest. David had more self-control when he was drunk then most so he didn't worry, and after it was assured that they would be safe Jake agreed to drink.

Jake glanced over to David who was sipping down on the bottle he had. "Our parents suck." At least he could say that he tried to start a conversation between them. "Of course, but what bollocks? Ya didn't look pretty far from bein' cheesed off." His accent was merely just because he'd been raised with those words, bollocks a kinder way to mean bullshit and cheesed off a politer way to say pissed off. Jake didn't seem to care, really. "I heard you were forced to come. So was I." "Glad I got ya outta it. Bloody hell was what they were on about, yeah?" All David got back was a affirmation of a hum from the forest lover. They seemed so different and strange together, and it would be thought that their personalities wouldn't mesh okay, but it was alright. David offered confidence and pride to Jake, Jake offered calm and collected thoughts to David, it just strengthened their bond. Several minutes went by before the small talk started up again, but on an entirely new subject. "So, y'know, sexuality wise, what you into?" David didn't have much shame in asking such personal questions, and if they weren't on okay terms as kids and he wasn't a little out of his head, he would have declined to say.

"I think anything's fine." A small nod from David and that conversation switched to him just because Jake didn't feel up to the silence right now. "You?"

"Don't go 'round tellin' people this. My parents would utterly fuckin' screw me." David accidentally breathed in too much smoke from his e-cig, so it took a moment longer to answer, but Jake was patient. "I fancy boys." His answer got a thoughtful hum as Jake leaned on him, and the quiet forest around them filled the surrounding sounds. A creek flowing nearby, the tree leaves swaying in the cold wind, the small sound of a cricket chirping, it was nice. Jake had a loose hold on the bottle, and just knocked off the cap with his teeth and took a swig again. It tasted piss-poor, and he utterly despised it, but it was good in his book of cheap. He wondered aloud about if they could spend the night out in the forest like a camping trip, and David made a shrug. "If that's what yer wantin'."

So there David was, lugging a tent and two bottles of pringles in his arms. Jake promised that he knew how to set them up which was good, because David could not whatsoever. He finally found the track that they had took with the bottles and his e-cig, and there was a Jake already racking up a fire in the middle. "I'll keep it goin', you get this set up." He dropped the tent to the ground and the forester got to work, and after the fire had a steady pace David was just watching him. It was quite obvious that he was just leaning on the ground and watching as Jake's muscles moved to pummel the corks in the ground. Jake glanced back over to David to quirk his eyebrow up, and David merely shrugged with a dopey grin. Jake turned away to finish the task on hand, albeit a little redder than before. Thank god the Brit didn't have much shame or it would have been an embarrassing time for him. Never minding that though, the tent was up and Jake huddled in to test it first. It didn't come down when he pressed against the walls a bit, so it was absolutely fine, and he came out to sit next to David. "It's been a nice night, really." "'M glad, lad. We've gotta do this again." An arm around Jake, holding him to his own chest, and under the moonlight. Sure they were a little tipsy, but they were having fun regardless. Plus, they didn't get out-of-hand drunk, so there wouldn't be a horrible time when they got up in the morning. Their parents would be so fucking mad when they found this out in the morning, but whatever. They could chill out in each other’s rooms. It hadn't even been long, but they were out there talking about more personal matters already. It just felt safe with the other, very comfortable and all around just calm. Even though the birds cawed loudly to make their presence, and usually David would have gotten mad, but it was very intensely difficult with Jake on him.

David's hand sifted through Jake's hair as Jake rested his head onto his chest and the other hand on his opposite shoulder. Even with the lingering pain from David's wound, he couldn't be mad. It was so very hard to even think about being mad right now, as he was worried that it would rub off on Jake; at least that was his excuse. The real reason was the boy in general, he offered so much comfort. Even through David's time of just being reckless and trying to fight everyone, Jake made his anger simmer down. It was remarkable, really, and as if Jake knew what he did to him he could feel his hand trailing up from his shoulder. Collarbone, neck, chin, cheek, cheekbone- with Jake's thumb on David's chin he turned his head to face him. Jake could feel the heat on David's cheeks from being so close, their noses were practically touching and Jake was just staring questioningly into David's eyes. Their hearts throbbed, they were both so unsure of making any moves now. It was stupid, they didn't know each other quite that well but it was like an unnatural bond was tugging them together, closer, until they couldn't part. David's heart clenched as he felt Jake's breath on his chin and neck, and his worry of hurting Jake was obvious as his eyebrows moved together and his hold lightened. Jake could make out every perfect angle of David's eyes, every small freckles that were being shown off by the fire, and he counted them all like stars. David was getting inpatient clearly, as his eyes flickered from Jake's own and then down to his lips. His mouth curved in a small grin and that only made David want to retreat more, and it was shown by his bottom lip being sucked in his mouth.

Suddenly they were closer than ever, pressed against the ground and their lips meshing together in sloppy attempts to kiss each other, their eyes shut tight. Hands roaming each other until Jake had his jacket off and by then David kept his lips by tugging on them with his teeth just barely; and so Jake pressed harder down on him. Even though every inch of their bodies were covered by something of the other's, they only broke away to breathe heavily for three seconds before they were back on each other. Jake’s neck felt like it was going to burst in from how little oxygen he had, and so he pulled back away from his lips. David didn't have much of a horrible issue because he was used to getting the air beaten out of him, but he could understand why they’d stopped. Their chests were pressed close together as air was finally being replenished, and so David could feel Jake’s heartbeat that had sped up from kissing. He sucked in breaths before he basically went back full force to smother David’s face in kisses. David reluctantly just let him do what he pleased because each time he tried to lift his head up Jake pressed his chin down. Though, when Jake was content with that, their eyes locked with small smiles. Even with the backache from having someone laying on his chest for so long, David didn’t care. He just wanted Jake right here with him, and he was satisfied. Actually, much more than satisfied, he had Jake here and honestly everyone else could fuck right off.


End file.
